jaggedalliancefandomcom-20200222-history
Modding: Merc stats
The following information applies to Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Introduction Merc stats are stored in /DEADLY/EDT/PROF.EDT By editing this file you can adjust every merc's stats, name, and equipment. 132 bytes are allocated for each merc, and the file follows the order the mercs appear on the hire screen. So, Dr. Mark "Needle" Kranhuim uses the first 132, Gary Roachburn users the next 132, and so on. Byte Layout The byte layout, from what I could decipher, is as follows (all numbers are stored in binary as little endian integers and all strings are null terminated ascii) Equipment IDs All IDs are provided in hex 01 = .38 revolver 02 = colt .45 03 = 9mm beretta 04 = .357 magnum 05 = .44 redhawk 06 = modified .45 07 = modified 9mm 08 = modified .357 09 = modified .44 redhawk 0a = .12G shotgun 0b = 9mm uzi smg 0c = .12G rifle 0d = m14 rifle 0e = m16 rifle 0f = modified 9mm uzi smg 10 = modified 12G rifle 11 = modified m14 12 = modified m16 13 = grenade launcher 14 = mortar 15 = knife 16 = combat knife 17 = .38 ammo(6) 18 = .45 ammo(6) 19 = 9mm ammo(15) 1a = .357 ammo(10) 1b = .44 ammo(6) 1c = .12G ammo(6) 1d = m14 ammo(20) 1e = m16 ammo(20) 1f = unused ammo 20 = mortar shell 21 = rock 22 = grenade 23 = stun grenade 24 = tear gas 25 = mustard gas 26 = molotov cocktail 27 = detonator 28 = explosive 29 = plastic explosive 2a = live explosive 2b = live plastic 2c = mine 2d = eagle screamer 2e = eagle silencer 2f = eagle dog 30 = eagle fearball 31 = helmet 32 = treated helmet 33 = kevlar helmet 34 = treated kevlar helmet 35 = leather vest 36 = kevlar vest 37 = treated kevlar vest 38 = spectra shield 39 = treated spectra shield 3a = shielded vest 3b = 2 pocket vest 3c = 3 pocket vest 3d = 4 pocket vest 3e = 5 pocket vest 3f = first aid kit 40 = medical kit 41 = tool kit 42 = locksmith kit 43 = camouflage kit 44 = boobytrap kit 45 = silencer 46 = sniper scope 47 = chunk of steel 48 = compound 17 49 = radio 4a = extended ear 4b = sun googles 4c = gas mask 4d = canteen 4e = metal detector 4f = crowbar 50 = surveillance camera 51 = camera 52 = unused bug clock 53 = money 54 = gas can 55 = glass jar 56 = cloth rag 57 = oil can 58 = jar of oil 59 = jar of gas 5a = rag in jar 5b = jar of gas and oil 5c = jar of gas and rag 5d = jar of oil and rag 5e = can of gas and oil 5f = can of gas and rag 60 = can of gas and oil and rag 61 = key 62 = padlock key 63 = diskette 64 = compact disc 65 = audio cassette 66 = video cassette 67 = photograph 68 = microfilm 69 = blueprints 6a = briefcase 6b = strongbox 6c = flask 6d = counterfeit cash 6e = satellite dish 6f = painting 70 = strategic plans 71 = tactical map 72 = destroyed item 73 = bomb 1 74 = bomb 2 75 = panic bomb 76 = trigger 1 77 = trigger 2 78 = enemy trigger 79 = panic trigger 7a = letter opener 7b = machete 7c = hedge trimmer 7d = chainsaw Example Here is a modified file which gives Reuban perfect stats and very good gear: http://www.moddb.com/mods/the-reubanator/downloads Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Mercenaries Category:Jagged Alliance: Deadly Games Items